


Nine Lifetimes

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky, bucky has ptsd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天退役的Bucky发现家里进了一只猫</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nine Lifetimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146940) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



Bucky醒来正是——该死的，凌晨3点14分——他浑身冷汗湿透，双腿缠在床单里，喘得好像刚刚背了一包石头完成四十里负重跑。

胸口有一份重量压着，这并非什么比喻性的，他习以为常的恐惧的重量。这是个切切实实存在的玩意儿，它端整地伏在他的胸骨中央，在Bucky动弹时也跟着微微调整姿势保持平衡。曾经，Bucky有过这样的经验，从梦里惊醒看见了恐怖的幻象，所以眼下他只是一动不动，眨着眼睛，瞪着那个小东西等它显出真形：一件随手乱放的T恤或者阴影错觉或者，它根本就不存在。

可“它”反而伸出爪子按他的脸，动作很轻，软毛与不可思议的肉垫的短暂触感；随后这只小动物——绝对，是一只小动物，不是幻觉——又骤然大力地拍了他一下，三枚利爪火烧火燎刮过Bucky的脸颊。

“操。”Bucky说，喉咙疼痛沙哑仿佛睡着时他一直在尖叫。（很有可能。）

而猫咪则还以“喵呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。”这样语焉不详的回答。它再一次伸出爪子，狠狠拍击Bucky的鼻梁，好像这么做有助于人猫沟通似的。

Bucky惊叫着失去平衡从自己床上摔了下去。当年他在受训时可没有学过如此缺乏技巧的应对策略，但鉴于当前情形也不能说毫无道理。他刚一动猫咪就跳起来，优雅地从他胸口跃下，等他艰难地从地上起身，就看见那只小东西一本正经地蹲在光秃秃的床铺上，犹如这是它每天的必修课。

Bucky打开顶灯，猫还在那儿；不是梦，不是幽灵，只是一只体型较小的猫咪在突然而至的光亮下猫头鹰般地眨眼。Bucky的公寓也仍然是他记忆里前一晚的样子：两个半旧的厚布背包和一个小储物柜塞在远处的角落；迷你衣柜的门开着，里面就挂了一件外套；浴室的门也没关，水槽上的镜子反映出浴帘和空无一人的淋浴池；再没有其他入侵者。这间公寓很小，便于防守，是最靠里的一个房间，有不少逃生通道可用，窗外还有棵参天大树挡着所以往外看视野不错，但想从外面狙击就条件糟糕透了。这也是Bucky选中它的原因。现在，它没有任何不平常，除了这猫咪。

他搬进来时没有带着猫。他觉得自己是不是疯了——好吧，又是习以为常的感受。

猫咪继续朝他喵喵叫，叫声悠长响亮与它的小个子太不相称，好像在让他别再胡思乱想。接着它伸了个懒腰，打着呵欠，跳到他的枕头上旁若无人地睡了下去。

“你他妈谁啊？”Bucky说，猫咪唯一的回答就是满足地放松肉垫，小爪子勾着枕头，再也不肯放开它的新床铺。

Bucky在军队里学过不少技能，他会说俄语，会训练游击队员，会利用手头材料临时组装出威力最大的炸弹，也会在黑夜里用他的来复枪干一些已经不愿意去回想的事儿。但他对家里这只谜一样的猫无计可施。这不是他做好心理准备要面对的问题，何况，这几天他的状态也不怎么样。

最后他脱掉汗湿的T恤，关了灯，钻到床上继续睡觉去了。他睡在床的另一头，棉被拉到下巴以防万一需要躲进去逃避什么袭击。猫咪咕哝着翻身仰躺在枕头上，柔嫩的肉垫暴露在空气中，滑稽的粉红色鼻子开始轻轻打呼。

早上，猫咪已经不见了，好像昨晚它也不曾来拜访。枕头上却留着几根黑色，白色和黄色的毛，睡觉的位置也有痕迹。这至少让Bucky明白自己没有疯。他检查了家具下方和厨房碗柜顶部，没有找到猫的踪影。他也没有找到出口——连猫是怎么进来的都没想明白；门和昨晚一样反锁着，窗户紧闭上了栓条，地板通风口也没做过手脚。

现在Bucky只想喝杯咖啡，但他没有咖啡机，事实上他几乎什么也没有。他从没有一个人居住，去本宁堡参军之前还是住在家里的，后来也是军营里的集体生活。他的公寓空洞，空旷，空荡，让Bucky突然无法忍耐。如果他再待下去就得掘地三尺也要把昨天那位入侵者的路线找出来了。

一只野猫，不会要他的命。Bucky很清楚。但只要想到有谁能从Bucky找不到的隐蔽漏洞里钻进来，他就背脊发凉一阵哆嗦。

他没有打开义肢的电源——这条新胳膊是仿生的，动起来就像真的一样，不过Bucky稍微有点嫌它反应慢——他套上外套，拿手机找到最近的咖啡馆就出门了；否则他早晚要屈服于冲动，用匕首去撬开通风口，寻找有没有猫毛。

没事的。他没事。

——

第二天夜里，那该死的猫咪又来了，这次它没有攻击他的脸，却隔着棉被用爪子拍打Bucky的脚，发出仿佛地狱来自地狱深处的叫声。

Bucky喘着气醒来，他正梦见Pittman背后中了一枪，被从噩梦中叫醒这个事实让他反而松了口气。他低头看去，棉被那一头应该是自己脚趾的部位旁边，猫咪正盯着他，窗户照进来的月光让它眼睛亮得吓人。

它尖着嗓子小声叫唤，仿佛在问他好不好，爪子也小心翼翼地从织物里拔出来。

“没事。”Bucky告诉他，“我很好。”

猫咪睡到他弯曲的义肢边上，等早晨Bucky醒来，它又不见了。

Bucky没有养猫，但下次他去买日用杂货时，他买了几个猫罐头，还买了一只捏起来会吱吱尖叫的老鼠玩具。

——

晚上Natasha给他打电话，假装若无其事，好像他不知道她的联络是为了确保自己还没死。她问Bucky新公寓怎么样，Bucky回答：“租房送猫。”并且拍了一张小东西的照片发送给她；猫咪傍晚就来了，天知道它白天去了哪里，总之猫罐头一开它就感应到了，神出鬼没，从天而降。

Bucky又给Natasha发了张打开的猫罐头照片，因为它看起来真像军队口粮。他放下一次性纸碗——他去买日用品，买一次性餐具，还买了猫罐头，但其中并不包括真正的碗碟——看着猫咪大快朵颐。

“你给她起名字了吗？”Natasha问。Bucky听见遥远的背景有像是狙击炮的声音，他意识到，自己甚至都不知道Natasha被派去哪了。在他辗转于战地医院，部队医院，实验室，一次一次做手术，一点一点连接起他的仿生手臂的时间里，他已经不知道Natasha去了何方。

“你怎么知道是只母猫？”Bucky问，眯起眼睛看着猫咪的背脊，不确定Natasha能从那杂乱的花纹中看出什么。

Natasha回答：“三色猫，通常都是母的。”

Bucky皱着眉头。“唔，我不知道这个。她需要名字吗？又不是我的猫。有时候我都吃不准她是不是一只猫，也许是猫幽灵，外星猫？”

“再给我说说她的事儿。”Natasha说。她总比别人以为的要温柔，要善良，她也一定知道除了猫咪外Bucky还是一片空白。

猫咪把碗吃干净了，抬起头，喵喵地叫，仿佛她也知道。

——

如果他愿意认真思考——当然他很不愿意——的话，就能承认，他是在利用这只猫让自己的注意力转到其他事情上面去。

但是，反正猫咪很好养，不是吗？他只要给她食物，给她一本正经地揉毛爱抚，给她舒服的睡觉场所，就能立刻感受到她的快乐。Bucky自己的大脑就像个蜂巢，里面是回忆，是痛苦，是毫无预警就会失足掉落的无尽深渊，能有这样一只小动物让他照顾，感觉实在太好。猫咪不开心了？挠挠她的耳后就好了。就这样。对付自己本身则不那么容易，所以他最好……干脆别管。

总之，猫咪给他助益良多。要么是她拥有不可思议的感知痛苦的雷达，要么Bucky做噩梦时的动静比想象中更大；总之不管如何，她每次都能知道Bucky陷入困境了，然后她就会把他拖出来。这一周是他从第一次上战场至今睡得最舒服的，也许被吵醒的次数多了点，但睡梦中总是不带痛苦。他甚至有一次做了个能说得上是美好的梦，他梦见自己在一条河里游泳，周围都是鱼，仿佛一道眼花缭乱的鳞片组成的彩虹。等他醒来就看到猫正对着自己的脸，带着鱼腥味的呼吸吹到自己鼻尖上。

所以就算他现在跑宠物商店都比超市多了又怎么样？他和人们交谈，他的治疗师说这是一个好现象，尽管“交谈”的意思就是听宠物商店导购花十五分钟给他介绍各种猫砂的优缺点。

当遇到隔壁邻居时他正站在公寓大门外，试图既不要弄伤假肢也不要弄伤自尊地将一台贵得吓人，尺寸也大得离奇的猫爬架弄进去。如果可以他倒希望不要给别人留下这样的第一印象。这一阵子他并不十分在意自己的穿着打扮，此时此刻他戴着顶棒球帽，发尾凌乱，身上的外套有几个弹孔——当时防弹背心保护了他，Barton说带洞的外套会让他看起来不好惹——还有，他身上的味道不太好闻，看起来也很可能是个爱猫成痴的男人。固然事实或许就是如此。

他的邻居，恰恰相反，却是衣着整齐：熨烫过的长裤和衬衫，袖子卷到手肘，还有件传统经典款的马甲，金发也一丝不苟往一侧梳。他的前臂上有墨水印，Bucky看不仔细。他有点矮，十分瘦削，衣服穿在他身上完美无瑕仿佛量身订造似的。好看极了。

“呃。”Bucky说。Bucky弯着腰，猫爬架一半挤进门里一半摇摇欲坠。他敢说只要自己一动就会有悲剧发生。

他的邻居眨着眼睛，看他像看什么困扰的幻象。然后开口说：“老天啊，伙计，你可别把自己弄伤了。”他的声音意外地低沉，走过来抬脚抵着猫爬架的基座帮他保持平衡，又说：“你卡住了？我到里面去，两个人一起搬就没问题了。”

“你不必……”Bucky艰难地说，但对方已经从硕大的猫爬架和门缝间挤进房间里。室内传来一声轻响，架子危险地摇了摇。“我不想弄脏你的衣服。”最终Bucky说，抬高音量让里面的男人听见。

对方轻笑着说了句什么，不管说什么都不可能是“你可以尽管把我弄脏”。

Bucky说：“什么？”而男人却大声喊道：“别在意。让我看看……好了，你往右边抬一点儿——你的右边——同时往里面推。应该没问题，我给你扶着上面。”

Bucky老老实实地往后边抬，然后推。该死的猫爬架，毫不费力就被推进去了，带着弯曲的栏杆杵在他的门口，好像这是它既定的位置，好像Bucky刚刚单手抬着它上了四段楼梯还堵在门口的事情完全不存在一样。

“哇，真豪华。”邻居说着，一只纤细好看的手插进口袋里，另一只则拨弄架子上一堆悬挂的玩具。“如果给我的猫也买一台，她搞不好再也不肯下地了。”

“你也有猫？”Bucky问。这话说得不算太巧妙。他从……从很久之前起就没有再和人调情了……而且这句话也根本不算调情。他是想和这男人聊些与猫无关的话题。

“是啊。”对方回答，露出了那种想到了什么似的遥远而愉快的笑容。“我在隔壁一幢楼的垃圾桶里发现她。她还很小，大概是钻进去吃人家丢掉的中餐又爬不出来了吧，身上沾着酱油。你的猫呢？不会在你忙着搬架子的时候溜出去了吧？”他环顾四周像是要看看猫在哪儿，随后，有那么一刻，惊恐的一刻，男人的表情让Bucky知道，他发现Bucky有巨大的豪华猫爬架，有猫抓板，厨房里有一次性餐具，但整个房间里却没有其他的家具了。男人发现了Bucky的生活是多么破碎。

操。操。他把事情搞砸了。

他清了清嗓子，勇敢地开口：“她有点随心所欲，我觉得现在她可能不在。”

“噢。”邻居说着看向Bucky半开的卧室门，仿佛他猜到猫咪正躲在里面。Bucky只知道那只猫要是走了就绝对找不着，她像从科幻小说里出来的，传说中薛定谔的猫。感谢上帝这个站在Bucky客厅里的漂亮男人没法看见他的卧室里面，里面只有摇摇晃晃的床架和一块床垫，还是公寓的上个房客留下的。

“你——”Bucky开口，同时男人也说：“你——”他们同时闭上嘴，邻居笑了笑，Bucky则苦着脸。

“你要我帮忙把它搬到别处吗？”男人问，拨开落到眼前的刘海，手指划过脖子犹如——

Bucky想要——他不想看他这么做，他想自己触碰。Bucky不记得上一次想要触碰某人并被触碰是什么时候的事了。他已经不知道该怎么做了。

“这个，我自己就可以。”Bucky结结巴巴地说，然后伸出右手——尽管手心都是汗，还感觉沾满了猫爬架的外包装碎片。“顺便，我叫Bucky。”

“Steve。”邻居说，他握手的感觉温柔而坚定，Bucky勉强压抑着一阵不合时宜而下流的想象：如果他的手握住自己的老二会怎么样？

他得在自己说出什么不该讲的话之间停下。他还不习惯和别人聊天，更别说是这个让他见了就像猫咪见到猫爬架的男人了。“谢谢你帮忙。”他僵硬地说。

Steve耸肩，微笑，又把袖子往上挽了一道。他白皙的手肘内侧清晰可见，Bucky只能用喘气代替呜咽。

“不客气。我很乐意继续帮忙，但我正好要出门上班。希望你有其他朋友帮你搬沙发之类的。”

哦，上帝，Steve以为他刚搬进来。Bucky脑中有个微弱的声音叫他不如顺势做做样子，也不至于显得那么悲惨。但Bucky的嘴巴却说：“我已经搬来一周了，我没有家具。”

“啊。”Steve说，他的表情到底是普通的惊讶，还是警铃大作，真是难以分辨。“好吧，希望你在这里住得愉快。我得走了，很高兴见到你。”

“我也一样。”Bucky说。Steve已经出了门，Bucky等到楼梯上的脚步声都消失，才用脑袋在猫爬架铺着毯子的圆柱表面撞了一，二，三下。

退役以来他没有联系过妹妹，但眼下，他拿出手机拨了她的号码。在纽约他只有这一个亲人了，碰到这种核危机级别的状况还能怎么办？

“Becks。”对方接通后他就喊道，不等妹妹插话就继续说：“有紧急情况，我邻居可性感了，我需要买点家具，假装自己是个成年人！”

妹妹的大笑声是他长久以来听见的最动听的声音。虽然，她笑得也太久了一点吧。

——

猫咪好像很喜欢猫爬架，但她更喜欢新沙发；她能伸个懒腰就用小身板占据三分之二沙发垫，搞得Bucky有一半时间只能挤在另一头的扶手上。不过，这感觉很棒。

（比起那台三百美元的该死的手工猫爬架，他的猫还更喜欢保鲜膜，用完的卷筒纸芯，刚开封的卷筒纸，空盒子，还有笔。）

——

要说Bucky终于开始照顾自己了——规律洗澡，剃须，买新衣服，把旧的放进柜子底，还时不时喷点古龙水——他也不会否认原因。下一次，他在走廊里和性感的邻居面对面时，他必须得有个人样。

不过也许他做得过火了。当他终于再度和邻居巧遇时——这一次他衣冠楚楚，气定神闲，毕竟他家里也有像样的家具了，还换了一张让人很愿意上去滚个床单的床。而——

而他那位性感的邻居正站在自家门口，试图把钥匙插进锁孔但失败了，额头抵在门上，脸上有血。

Bucky一下子不能气定神闲了，他说：“这他妈是怎么了？”然后他也不管是否不合时宜，就伸手将Steve的脸转过来检查伤口。

“痛。”Steve惨兮兮地说，他的鼻梁可能没断，但血还在流。他一只眼睛被打得几乎睁不开了，周围一圈痕迹等明天肯定要变成熊猫眼。

“你他妈是怎么了？”Bucky问，理论上这不管他的事，理论上他只是个热心过度的陌生人。他的手还捧着Steve的脸，舍不得放开；血一直流到他的掌根。

Steve说：“你该看看我的对手。”说着他的钥匙都掉到地上了。

“老天。”Bucky嘟哝着，放开Steve捡起钥匙，找到与门锁匹配的那把插进去，打开。“从你这副样子看起来我觉得你的对手应该毫发无伤啊。”

也许Steve并不需要Bucky的帮助才能进房间，但Bucky还是搀着他，金属臂环着Steve的背，托在他的腋下。Steve靠在Bucky身上，这么看来起码他不排斥。“不，我是说，那家伙肌肉发达足足有三百磅重，换了是你也会被打成这样。”

Bucky哼了一声，事实怎样还说不定呢。他把Steve往应该是卧室的方向扶。“你经常明知打不赢还要跟人家斗？”

“算是吧？”Steve叹道。他还有自知之明？“那家伙在地铁里骚扰一个女孩，我不能装作没看见。”

“假装没看见是纽约生存不可或缺的法则。”

Bucky让Steve在床边坐下——床没收拾过，棉被乱糟糟的。他觉得自己一定出了问题，Steve还在流鼻血可他只想着把他裹进毯子里——他跑去浴室。架子上有毛巾。翻找急救箱的动静被Steve听见了，他就喊：“洗脸池下面。”

急救箱里储备充分，只是蝶形绷带可能需要一卷新的了；盒子也是一尘不染，可见使用频率之高。

“大概我没有那种自我保护基因。”Bucky走回卧室时Steve说，“可能它是跟着长高基因和健康基因跑掉了。”

“好吧，下一次尽量别让人打到你的脸。珍惜你的好基因，比如英俊帅气。”

Bucky这么说的时候脸颊发烫，但他用湿毛巾引开了Steve的注意力，一边擦拭一边听见对方嘶嘶的吸气和小声咒骂。

为Steve料理着伤口，Bucky仿佛在白日做梦。过去他无数次做过这样的事，完全不必太过聚精会神。他开始想象如何靠过去，在Steve嘴角落下一个缓慢，轻巧，温柔得不可思议的吻，他想象亲吻他的下颌，他的颧骨。还有所有能触碰到的部位，他都会很小心很轻柔，让Steve忘记伤痛。他想象亲吻Steve的感觉，Steve的味道，还有——

“——真的，你不必这样，Bucky。”Steve说。Bucky没听见第一个字，但他一下子清醒过来，幻想破碎，他回到了自己绝对没胆量更进一步的现实里。“很明显你是要出门去。该死的，我没把血弄在你身上吧，嗯？”

Bucky条件反射地低头看向自己身上。他完全，根本，一点也不在意衣服沾到血。有血迹还更让他适应一些。但身上新买的柔软的毛衣和刚穿上时一样干净，紧身牛仔裤也滴血未沾。

因为Steve，他听了妹妹的话去买这条牛仔裤。老天，他现在在这儿干嘛呢？

等他抬头，Steve却没有在看他的衣服。Steve正注视着他的手，左手，金属义肢；当他觉察到Bucky的视线也立刻移开眼睛。这样子真熟悉，也真伤人。刚才Bucky都没多思考就用那只手去碰他，也许这才是擦脸时Steve闪躲的原因。不是因为疼痛，而是——

Bucky起立得太快，差点把椅子撞翻。“是的。我，嗯，我该走了。出门。见朋友。我大概要迟到了。唔，再见。”

他没有用跑的。他的离去显得不慌不忙，显得从容。等他下楼站在大街上才想起来呼吸。

——

让他失控的不是血，不是义肢，甚至不是Steve看见他的义肢这回事。的确他的社交技能还几乎停留在零阶段，他还无法优雅地面对这种尴尬的“没错我少了一条胳膊”场合。但并不是那些让他从尴尬突然变得惊恐发作。

是他自己那个蠢到家的借口：见朋友。在这里他没有任何朋友。还没走到两楼他就又意识到，也许这个世界上他再也没有朋友了：也许从上次打电话联系以后，Natasha和Barton和其他伙伴都去了什么沙漠之地再也没走出来。薛定谔的理论对象不仅是猫。随时随地，他们可能活着，也可能已经死了，甚至可能在两者之间……除非打开盒子，那扇门，那封信，那张报纸，否则无法得知。

上帝。难怪他时常想给自己挖一条六尺深的沟，躲到里面去隔绝这个世界不想知道任何消息。

他发着抖，慢慢从惊恐发作中平静下来。他正蹲在一家餐馆后门，闻着一股咖喱味道。他的头很痛，心跳也很快，呼吸不稳，空气灌进肺里让胸口抽痛。他不记得自己怎么走到这里来了。一个穿着脏围裙的孩子蹲在他旁边，双手抱着膝盖，很小心地不碰到他，沉着地说：“慢慢地，很好，你做得很好，老兄。吸气，呼气。”

等到Bucky再度可以呼吸，头多多少少不再那么眩晕，孩子就跑进餐馆，很快带着一瓶水出来塞进Bucky手里。金属的指节缓慢地，自动地扣在瓶子上；这只手能够直接捏碎它，但Bucky并不需要时时想着避免它造成破坏。它还没有Bucky本身危险。

“你没事了吗？”孩子问，“你迷糊了很久。”

“我没事了。”Bucky说。这话有一半是谎言，然而，现在，这一刻，脸上还带着不知不觉哭出来的眼泪，Bucky却觉得自己真的没事了。他又吸了口气，喝掉半瓶水。

孩子哼哼唧唧的，像是并不相信他的回答，但决定心胸宽广不予追问。“你知道你手上有血吗？你受伤了？你伤了人？”

Bucky低头看去。他双手有血，Steve滴下的鼻血溅在他的右手腕上，痕迹还在。左手则印在金属的缝隙里，看起来象锈迹。Steve没有出那么多血，是Bucky太过笨拙，反而没给他擦干净还弄到自己手上。

“我没事。没有伤害别人。我邻居和人打架，我给他包扎。”

孩子点头。“那把你吓疯了？你怕见血？”

Bucky说了“不”，随后把剩下的水倒在手里搓了搓，血迹差不多都洗掉了。他得更进一步清理义肢才能把它弄好，但眼下姑且可以算作聊胜于无。“我的问题是，看到血我觉得太亲切了。”

孩子又点头，仿佛他能理解似的——Bucky敢说这小孩一点也不懂——接着他说：“你饿了吗？我家的马来西亚肉丸是全纽约最好吃的。”

——

孩子的话不假。肉丸好吃极了，餐厅里其他的菜肴也闻起来很美味。因此最终Bucky就拎着满满三袋子外卖走出来，裹在锡纸里的印度薄饼刚刚新鲜出炉还在冒热气，浓厚的咖喱味和肉香陪伴他一路走回了家。他的心理治疗师建议他每周尝试下厨一次，别去买微波食品和街角的热狗，他觉得，从餐馆里买外卖也算是完成了要求。

他想给Natasha打电话，想到朋友可能都不在了就让他坐立难安。但是别人都在战场上，不该这么打电话过去。Bucky让手机继续躺在口袋里，两级一跨地上楼，直接走到Steve家，很自然地敲了敲门。

有的时候，他没法联系上过去队伍里的朋友们，但那不代表他非得一个人不可。

Steve打开门。他已经换了衬衫，身上血迹也少多了。他举着一个冰袋覆在肿胀的眼睛上，笑起来就有点歪，还立刻嘶了一声。但他的笑容是真挚的。另一只眼睛的眼角笑出了皱纹。他真美。

“你喜欢印度菜吗？”Bucky说，他举起袋子，希望这醇厚美味的食物香气能帮他跨过这道门槛。

但食物没有用。Steve靠着门框，假模假样地漫不经心。“你请我在我家约会？”

Bucky笑嘻嘻地耸肩，这次他决定顺着对方的话说下去，因为他实在是对这发展非常，相当，十分乐见其成。“省得你来约我喝咖啡。”

Steve哼了一声，很快皱起脸，好像又痛到了。搞不好他整个脸都在痛。这笨蛋。他绝对需要Bucky在身边保护他不再做傻事。

Steve仿佛也对此有所意识，他后退一步，把门开大，请Bucky进去。

——

第一次约会到最后Steve送Bucky到门口，这好像有点传统但是……又很棒。Bucky把这当作Steve愿意接受晚安吻的表示，所以他小心地拉开Steve按着冰袋的漂亮手指，在他嘴角温柔地一吻。随后Bucky试图露出过去习以为常的，别人都说很有吸引力的微笑。

他说：“晚安，Steve。”然后就走了。在他心底里有小小一部分好像还相信他是这么讨人喜欢的家伙。

等他回到自己公寓，就看到那猫咪坐在沙发扶手上，瞪着他的模样活像以前他超过宵禁时间回家时妈妈的表情。

“不要随便评价我。”他对猫咪说，不过会对一只猫讲话也是因为他自己已经想得太多。“我现在的人生抉择正确无比。”

猫儿眯着眼。等他上床，又蹭到了他的后颈。他陷入了没有噩梦的黑甜乡。

——

第二次约会时Steve吻了他。第三次约会，他们去科尼岛，在每去一个游玩设施的路上利用一切角落和隐匿之处接吻。Steve不愧是Steve，他好像把这当作一场竞赛。最后他们在乘坐奇迹转盘时亲热了一路作为结束。

到夜里，Bucky甚至准备苦苦哀求，愿意付出一切代价把Steve带回家上床。不过事实证明没这必要。当他们走上楼，Steve就直接到Bucky门口，说：“请我进去。”

Bucky不是笨蛋。他请Steve进门——不算是正式邀请，只是开门把Steve推进去，然后再抓着Steve用两人的体重把门撞上。

“你让我疯狂。”Bucky蹭着Steve的脖子喃喃道，双手伸进Steve衬衫里。他有些痴迷于用左手，手里的感受器给他的新体验仍需习惯，但Steve的颤抖绝不是负面反应。他也曾用那只手自慰，不止一次——这是当然的吧——感觉也不错，高潮时犹如眼前炸开一片焰火，感受器和他大脑的快感中枢似乎能组成奇妙的反馈环路。他爽得差点昏过去了，太激烈，他真想快点用这只手握住Steve的老二；他又想含住Steve，又想让Steve进来，又想让两人都爽歪歪。他甚至不知道自己想要先干嘛。

他要死了，要死了。Steve紧紧抓着他的腰，那力气简直不像这小个子能有的，这不是火上浇油吗。好吧，往某一部分“火”上浇了油，其他的就不一样了；Bucky很担心，从他成长为青少年以后头一遭，担心自己泄得太快一切结束。他有很久很久没有和人在一起了，就算有机会他也没有欲望，他快忘记这样燃烧是如何的感触了。

Steve说，“嘿，你买家具了”，他转过身，抓着Bucky的皮带，扯着他那条“求求你操我吧Steve”牛仔裤，把他往卧室拉，“不光是猫用的家具。”

Bucky喘着气任他把自己拖过去，到了床边就开始解Steve的皮带和纽扣。“我一边想着你一边买了这张床。”他说，Steve的目光暗了下来，瞳孔也扩大了，真是值得的坦白。

“是嘛？”Steve低声问，他又将Bucky拉过来粗暴而用力地啃他的嘴，然后仰面倒在床上，放开Bucky，自己起身拉开裤子拉链，连带内裤一起脱下。“你躺在这儿想着我碰你自己吗？”

Bucky的呼吸暂停，他全部的理智都一起从脑袋里飞光了。Steve的老二和他的身材般配，不是那么粗大。Steve用手握着，在拳头里抽插。

Bucky这一生中有很长时间都在逃脱死亡，但如果能这样升天，他并不介意。

Steve停下动作，放开自己的性器，手肘撑在床垫上。“Buck？你还好吗？”

“什么？”

“我说，你还好吗？你好像失神了。”

“啊啊，”Bucky说着摇晃了一下脑袋，“抱歉，我只是……”

“只是什么？”真是奇妙，Steve上一秒还在别人的床上自慰，下一秒他就躺了下来放松且自在的模样，明明裤头解开成了个V字露出老二，衬衫也被撩到腹部了。好像这都不算什么，不管是他可以在十分钟里就爽一把，还是要等十个小时，都无关紧要似的。

“你真他妈美。”Bucky说，百分百的事实。Bucky很容易自己想事情出神，陷入无用的循环，但为其他人着迷，想要沉醉其中再也不醒，则是完全不同的事情。

Steve笑了，好像这是句谎言，好像Bucky只是在讨好他；这一点——他们以后再说。现在不行。现在Steve躺在面前就像是宇宙赐予的礼物。他解开衬衫，露出白皙的皮肤和一个醒目的纹身。他又伸手去握老二，要是这次Bucky再不开口他就要自己爽了。

“别。”Bucky说，他脱下T恤，刻意不去看Steve对自己肩上的伤疤和怪异的肌肉，金属丝网，还有假肢的连接有什么反应。他拉开裤子拉链，没有脱掉只是为了减轻压力，他的勃起也顶着内裤了。“让我来，好吗？”

他不知道自己究竟在问什么，但Steve对他微笑，温柔又显得有点傻，收回手再度支在床上，说：“你想怎样都可以，Buck。”

Bucky想要他的一切。不过现在他选择眼前的这个。他从口袋里掏出事先准备的保险套，给Steve戴上，接着用嘴含住他。Steve抵着他的舌头感觉太好，火热而硬挺，撑满他的口腔却不至于引起咽反射。Bucky已经很生疏了，但是没关系，口中是Steve的老二，他象无师自通一般。Steve的反应也只让他更情动。“反应有点大”还算低估了；Steve会毫不羞耻地给予他指导——“对，Bucky，就是这样，你真棒宝贝，吸得用力点，我喜欢。”——还有他的呻吟和扭动，也如同对Bucky的赞美。他还看着Bucky。他没有只是躺在那儿享受，他始终都凝视着Bucky仿佛这是行为中的一部分，仿佛他要把Bucky含住他的老二的画面深深烙进脑海里。Bucky这辈子都没那么用心给人口活过，从没这么强烈的愿望，Steve的腰在他双手中挺动，每次他往里吞嘴唇都会碰到Steve的胯部。

快要高潮的Steve没有出声警告Bucky，他做得更好：他抓住Bucky的头发温柔却持续地操干Bucky的嘴，说：“好好含着，Buck，好好地，这是你的。”换做是过去的床伴Bucky绝对就让他们成为历史，但对方是Steve，这却成了件性感至极的事，Steve既掌控着他，又服从于他。等他射出来Bucky感激地乖乖含着他，一直含到他软掉，双手则抚摸Steve的腰身，等他在呻吟和几近啜泣的呼喊中度过高潮。

Bucky摘下保险套，轻轻爱抚Steve的身体。Steve有点眩晕，呼吸急促地寻找着Bucky，在他身上胡乱抚摸。

“你真棒，Buck。”他说，他拉着Bucky接吻，在Bucky咽喉处留下印记，他把两人的腰贴到一起，用他湿答答的疲软的性器隔着一层内裤摩擦Bucky勃起的部分。

Bucky喘息着摇晃臀部。他不知道自己到底想要什么，他只想释放，想要Steve的手，或者想要Steve的嘴或者别的，他愿意付出一切只要Steve让他释放。他磨蹭Steve的嘴唇，粗喘着说：“Steve，操，操。”心里却不知道自己在要什么。

Steve喃喃着：“好吧，来。”然后就把嘴巴贴在Bucky的喉咙凹陷里。

猫咪大叫一声：“喵呜呜呜呜呜！”在Bucky耳边大概有一百万分贝这么响。

“操操操操操操。”Bucky惊呼着往后退，用力过猛，以至于再一次地，从床上摔了下去。该死的猫。他以为他们之间有所共识了，他以为她是以一只猫的古怪方式在爱着他呢。才不是这样，她都来干扰他的好事了，而且——

“这他妈是搞什么。”床上的Steve说。

Bucky从地上爬起来，受伤的只有自尊和心灵，他回答：“抱歉，抱歉，只是我的猫，她真是鬼鬼祟祟，我——”

Steve看起来全然不是爽过一发的样子了。他看上去气坏了。作为一个刚刚被口活得神魂颠倒的男人这样太不对劲，好像也不太愿意对Bucky施以援手了。

“呃，她叫Koshka。”Bucky说。他没上床，感觉气氛已经正式破坏殆尽。

“不。”Steve说。他说得很慢，一字一字，仿佛Bucky真的疯了。“她叫酱油。你……你偷了我的猫？”

“哪有。”Bucky强烈地，下意识地反对道，可是，可是，“好吧，也可以这么说吧，我是指，她自己跑过来的。我不知道她怎么进我的房间，本来我就猜想她是别人的猫。是你的。你的猫。你确定是你的猫？”

“我他妈确定得不能再确定，Bucky。”Steve说。Koshka——还是叫酱油，随便哪样——也很确定，她跑去用脸蹭Steve的脸，很像标记领土。

“好吧。”Bucky思考着，“不好意思？我不是故意的？我也不知道该怎么说。”

Steve下床，拉起裤子，把猫抱在怀里走向卧室的门。这大概是Bucky最不想他做出的举动了。“你真的打算告诉我只是一只野猫碰巧出现在你的公寓里？”

Bucky回答“是啊”，忍耐住冲动不把Steve拖回来。估计不会有什么好结果。何况，如果他用Koshka不喜欢的方式接触Steve，可能会被猫撕下另一条胳膊。她睁着一双大眼睛，看着Bucky，一副闯了祸好开心的样子。Bucky跟着Steve灰溜溜地走出卧室。“我是说，我，我不太想去寻找她的出入方法，因为如果那么做了我又会强迫自己修补漏洞。而且，我有想过一两次她是不是别人家养的，但是……”

“但是？”Steve问，他就站在那台傻了吧唧的猫爬架旁边，Koshka打着呼噜磨蹭他赤裸的胸口，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

Bucky完好的肩膀耸了耸，垂头看着地板；他不知道自己能不能眼看Steve走出去。这样做其实也很傻。他已经破碎了很久，要假装没这回事没有必要。“但是，我喜欢有她陪着。她是个可爱的小恶魔，在我做噩梦的时候都会把我叫醒。”

Steve若有所思地哼了一声。“你给这个猫爬架花了多少钱？”

Bucky抬头，Steve脸上挂着一抹微笑；Bucky的心底生出希望，也许Bucky是个笨蛋，也许Steve也一样。“花了超多的。该死的什么手工制品。给她用保鲜膜做个球不就完事了吗。”

Steve大笑，把Koshka——不对，是酱油——放在猫爬架的小床部位。她咪咪叫，打了个滚露出肚皮好像在求揉毛。（根本没有，Bucky犯过这样的错，爪痕教训了他。）

“她可以呆在这儿。”Steve说着从Bucky身边走过，回到卧室，“在你新买的床上操你时，我可不想让她看着。”

“我——好，很好。”Bucky说。他跟着进去关上卧室的门。Steve脱掉裤子重新爬上床，他赤裸着，显得很美，令人不敢置信的是，他都属于Bucky了。

“很好，如果你不介意由我来代替她打断你的噩梦。”Steve一边说一边开始翻Bucky的床头柜抽屉，熟门熟路从里面找出一瓶润滑剂。

“我，不介意。”Bucky又开始结巴，完全不像自己以为的那样是个调情圣手。他脱掉T恤，牛仔裤和内裤一起拉下来，摇摇晃晃地踢到一边同时往床上扑。“我完全不介意。感觉今晚我可能会累得连做梦力气也没有。”

“很好。”Steve说，他把Bucky压在床上，沾着润滑剂的手握住Bucky的老二，“有目标是件好事。”

猫咪在紧闭的门外大概叫了二十分钟才放弃，但他们俩太投入了，谁也没注意。

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
